fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PokéPark 3DS
'PokePark 3DS '''is an upcoming game in the PokePark series for the 3DS. (3rd in total) Hammers R Us Inc. the developers stated they enjoyed making the game. The game actually features many of the 717 Pokemon. There is a new story involving Pikachu, Eevee and 15 other friends on a mission to save the PokePark again from an evil Pokemon, Darkrai! Plot One day Pikachu was playing a fun game of tag with Eevee, when they had finished they went looking through the woods for some Oran Berries, they picked a few and Pikachu put them in his basket, but then a Zorua appeared from a tree and attacked Pikachu and Eevee! But Pikachu sensed and saw something odd about Zorua, he reallised it had been hypnotised! Pikachu and Eevee had to defeat the Zorua so it fainted and wasn't hypnotised anymore, then Eevee gave Zorua some Oran berries, Zorua then said ''Where, where am I? All I remember was when that Darkrai got his servants to attack me! Then Pikachu stared at Eevee in shock, Eevee asked How did you get there, what happened?, I was saving the hypnotised Pokemon but then some of his strong servants grabbed me and took me to somewhere Zorua replied. Do you remember where? Pikachu asked Zorua, Zorua shook it's head and said All I know is that that evil Darkrai is taking Pokemon and hypnotising them to do bad things! I saw the servants taking other Pokemon too! Now this made Eevee and Pikachu scared, What should we do? Pikachu and Eevee said, but to interupt Zorua, Mew teleported to the shocked Pokemon, You are the chosen ones, I must tell you what has happened, Darkrai has captured and hypnotised lots of Pokemon so he can rule the PokePark and be a King, but the areas in PokePark are protected by hypnotised Pokemon! Also the Pokemon living there are either hiding, or are hypnotised in the area, to un-hypnotise the Pokemon, you must challenge them to games and beat them, then they shall join your team! Mew stated. Please chosen ones help save the PokePark! then the three nodded,Good, your first mission is to save the Pokemon from the Meadow Zone! Mew said Also chosen ones, I forgot to mention, there are 14 more chosen Pokemon that you will need to help you save the day and I will stay in a tower and teleport the un-hypnotised Pokemon so they're safe with me if you save them! Mew said, Wait who are they? Zorua asked. But before they could get an answer Mew was gone! Pikachu said Come on then guys, lets go save the Meadow Zone! *The Player will now enter the Meadow Zone ''More coming soon! Playable Pokemon There are 17 playable Pokemon in the game, 14 having to be unlocked and 3 default. All playable except Eevee and Pikachu are from the Unova Region Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Upcoming Games